Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an electrical retractable contact assembly, and in particular to an electrical contact, such as a conductive brush, positioned within a retractable piston.
Conventional brush and slip ring assemblies supply electrical power from a brush to a slip ring positioned around a rotating shaft, such as may be used to electrically provide de-icing power to a rotating propeller. However, conventional assemblies suffer from rapid wear and require frequent replacement of the brushes and/or the slip rings. In addition, typical brush and ring systems generate considerable debris, since the brushes are in constant contact with the ring. In addition, in some systems, such as de-icing systems, power is required only occasionally. However, since the brushes are in constant contact with the ring, even when power is not required, the brushes may wear down unnecessarily.